


The Eighteenth

by slashter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Dirty Jokes, Golf, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Voyeurism, also niall is mentioned but he has no lines i'm sorry :(, there is the slightest mention of ziam but it isn't explored, umm what else????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashter/pseuds/slashter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes Harry and Louis eighteen holes to fall in love.</p>
<p>[Or the one where Louis is Harry's caddy and Harry hasn't felt this alive in a very long time]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> WOW OKAY LMAO so I wrote this between the hours of 11pm and 4am so....that might explain a bunch.
> 
> It's very much based off of [this](http://slashter.tumblr.com/post/86604973460/harrygilmore-goodbye) post by [mel](http://prostatemasseuse.tumblr.com) and [lauren](http://harrygilmore.tumblr.com) so they're completely to blame for it
> 
> T. Hanks to [emma](http://povverbottoms.tumblr.com) for the last-minute beta and for her beautiful comments, like "louis should moan or make some sort of hot louis noise when he comes" thanks for that
> 
> ~Title is _not_ from a song?? for once??? it has to do with the story, you'll get it. hopefully
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  I don't know anyone in 1D or anyone or anyone else mentioned in this story. This work is purely a piece of fiction.

\------------

 

"Hey, Liam." Harry calls out, as he steps into the lobby of his country club. The front desk is wholly devoid of the person he has in mind, though, and is instead occupied by a tattooed, skinny man, who looks up at Harry disapprovingly through his unnecessarily long eyelashes and raises an eyebrow.

"Oh." Harry says, stopping dead in his tracks. "Or Zayn." He says, offering the man in question a weak smile. 

"You." Zayn replies, pointing to Harry. "Outside. Now." 

"Right." Harry sighs, shifting his golf bag to his other shoulder before following Zayn out the door marked _Authorized Personnel Only_. The two of them walk into the little staff garden set up outside, Zayn sitting down on a bench and motioning for Harry to join him.

"Cig?" He offers, and Harry makes a face, so he laughs and lights one up, careful to blow the smoke away from the other man. They sit there, possibly for about ten minutes, before Zayn speaks.

 

"So."

Harry sighs again, leaning back so his head hangs off the back of the bench. "I'm so fucking dead inside, Z."

"I figured."

"I'm just--I don't even give a shit anymore. Lisa can do what she wants. She can do _who_ she wants. All I want is out."

"Right." Zayn says, blowing out a stream of smoke and then frowning at how little of his cigarette is left. "So have you told her?"

Harry snorts. "Yeah, right."

"You got the papers, though, yeah?"

"Picked them up earlier today. I was thinking I'd tell her the news when she gets home." Harry closes his eyes. " _If_ she gets home."

They're quiet for another few minutes as Zayn grinds his stub into the pavement and tosses it into an empty clay pot.

"We were worried about you, y'know."

Harry bites his lip. "Yeah. Thanks for that."

Zayn shrugs. "Me and Li, we'd do anything for you, you know that, right? Grimmy, too. You can't just run away from us like that, man. We got really scared."

"I know. I won't do it again, I just--I couldn't really be happy at that moment, y'know? A guys' night out didn't seem very appropriate with my mood. I, like. I needed to be somewhere quieter. Just away from people."

 

Zayn hums in understanding, but doesn't seem too convinced. "Even people who've been friends with you for ten years?" He says, his voice barely above a whisper.

It suddenly hits Harry how worried Zayn is about him, and he feels his stomach sink slowly because of how shitty he's been. 

"I'm sorry I acted like a kid. I threw a tantrum, didn't I?"

Zayn nods, and lets out a large breath. "Don't do it again, Haz. Your life's just become like--some amazing dream and I don't want to see you fuck it up, I don't want to find out something bad happened to you one day through police at my front door, alright?"

" _Zayn_ ," Harry breathes, then pulls the other man into a tight hug. "I'm really fucking sorry, okay? I won't do it again. I promise. This is--this is all going to be taken care of by the end of this week. Lisa will be gone and then I--I'm going to start over again, yeah?"

"Good." Zayn says, pressing his face into Harry's neck, then ruffling his hair before pulling away. "Now let's go inside."

 

He stands up, stretching out his back till his spine pops a couple times. Harry winces.

"Liam won't like that, y'know."

"Liam can suck my dick."

Harry smirks. "Hasn't he already?"

Zayn shoots him a dirty look. "Fuck off, Styles. Get back inside before I write you up for coming in an employees-only area."

"Heeeyyy," Harry drawls out, frowning. "You're the one who--"

"Chop-chop!" Zayn cries, practically pushing Harry through the door and straight into Liam's unsuspecting arms.

 

"Oh." Harry says, suddenly face-to-face with a confused Liam. He grins. "Hello, Li."

"I'm," Liam replies, pausing for a second. "I'm not even going to ask. Zayn, get back to work, please."

Zayn rolls his eyes and pats Liam's shoulder, walking off down some well-hidden hallway. "And you." Liam says, looking back to Harry. "You're here to golf."

"How'd you guess?" Harry quips, shifting his golf bag to his other shoulder.

"I got lucky, I suppose." Liam mumbles, walking behind the desk and clicking open a few windows on the computer.

"Niall free for me?" Harry says eagerly, trying to read what Liam's typing. Niall's Harry's absolute favorite caddy, funny and carefree and incredibly Irish. He loves golf almost as much as Harry does and he's such a joy to be around. 

Liam frowns. "Unfortunately, no. He's called in sick."

"Oh." Harry says again, his heart sinking. He really needed a pick-me-up, and he was hoping he could've counted on the blond.

"But," Liam continues, squinting at the screen, "he's called in a replacement. You okay with that?"

Harry sighs. "I guess. Is he any good?"

"He's…a character." Liam says, then laughs. "He's worked for us before. A bit of a fireball, but the good kind. Definitely something to get your blood pumping, if that's what you need. And, to be honest, it really looks like you do."

"You know me too well." Harry admits, grinning. "I'll take the replacement kid. Tell him to meet me out on the deck? I'm going to get a drink."

"Right-o, Mr. Styles." Liam says, saluting Harry, and Harry groans.

"You know I hate it when you call me that."

"This is a professional atmosphere, Mr. Styles. I must act professionally."

"Yeah, yeah." Harry says, waving Liam's words away. "See you later."

Harry hauls his bag over his shoulder and makes his way to the bar, hoping a gin and tonic will settle him down enough for the rest of the day.

 

\------------

 


	2. 0 - 18

\------------

**\- 0 -**

 

"Are you Mr. Styles?" An airy voice says, and Harry looks up from his phone to see a lithe, tan kid standing in front of him. He can't really be more than 20, at the most, and he's got so much going on that Harry doesn't know where to look first.

"Um." He says, swallowing, though his mouth's suddenly dry. "Yeah, yeah. But, uh, you can call me Harry. Mr. Styles is my father."

The boy laughs, something light and tinkling, and pulls out the chair next to Harry, plopping himself down. Once he's in the shade of the large umbrella over the table, he takes off the sunglasses perched on the bridge of his nose and rests them on top of his head, and--wow. Liam wasn't mistaken. This kid literally looks like the _embodiment_ of a fireball, his eyes a fierce blue and his cheekbones high and sharp. He looks soft all over but still muscular, with thick, strong thighs, which makes Harry feel both jealous and turned on at the same time.

 

"Right." Harry says, tearing his eyes away from the boy's legs back to his face, where he sees a smug expression. Harry's cheeks burn. "I'm Harry."

"You said that already." The boy smirks. "I'm Louis. Tomlinson."

"Of course. So, uh, how do you--well, I mean, if you want to talk, or we can just go golf, or--um," Harry clears his throat. "Sorry. Would you like a drink?"

Louis laughs again, and Harry's mesmerized. "You really want to buy the guy who's going to be driving your golf cart around a drink?" He leans forward onto his elbows, head in his palms. "Is that safe?"

"Probably not." Harry says, relaxing a bit. He can do this. He can be smooth and turn on the charm. "Something non-alcoholic, then. Are you even old enough to drink booze?"

"I am _offended_ ," Louis starts, hand to his chest, "that you think I would accept booze if I was under the legal drinking age."

"You don't look a day over 20." Harry replies, taking a sip of his own drink. The ice has melted down, though, and the gin tastes far too watery now. He makes a face.

Louis, however, lights up. "Really? Cheers, man. I'm only 19 and a half, so, y'know. I'll take what I can get."

Harry waves a waiter over, then motions to Louis. "Order whatever you want."

Louis' eyes widen. "Seriously? Damn, okay. Um. Is that big fruity smoothie thing still an option here?"

The waiter glances between Louis and Harry. "Uh, the Very Berry Fruity Blend?"

"Yeah, that." Louis says, beaming. "I want the largest size you have of that. To go."

"…right." The waiter says. "It'll be out soon. Refill for you, Mr. Styles?"

"Mr. Styles is his father." Louis comments, reaching for a napkin and tearing it into little pieces. Harry lets out a loud laugh and the waiter jumps, obviously a bit confused as to what's going on. Harry shakes his head, still chuckling.

"No, I'm good. Thanks, though."

 

"So tell me more about yourself." Louis says, scratching his nose. Why is that so cute?

"What do you want to know?" Harry asks, smiling, his hands folded on his stomach.

"Hmm." Louis makes a little face. "Age, occupation, favorite color, favorite animal, favorite fruit, and…favorite hole."

Harry chokes on his drink, coughing a bit before staring up at Louis. "Favorite _what_?"

Louis rolls his eyes. "On the _green_ , Harold. Get your mind out of the gutter."

Harry shakes his head, amazed at how forward Louis is. "You're--wow. Okay. Um, 27, consultant-slash-entrepreneur, orange, turtles, bananas, and," he pauses, contemplating. "…the 18th."

"Well. That sure says a lot about you."

"Does it?" Harry asks, grinning. "Like what?"

"You're young--probably the youngest member in this club--but well-off, meaning you've done well in your job, meaning you're a people person at heart. Good for you." Louis smiles. "Orange means you're optimistic and social. Turtles mean you're steady but innocent at heart. Bananas…" 

Harry raises an eyebrow.

"…means you're probably good at giving head." Louis finishes, winking.

Harry laughs again, absolutely enamored by this kid, and then turns to see the waiter from before standing next to him, face red, holding a gargantuan plastic to-go cup.

 

"Um. Here's your drink?" He offers, and Harry can tell he'd heard the last thing Louis had said. He bites his lip and nods.

"Thanks. Put it on my tab, yeah?" He turns to Louis as the waiter shuffles away. "You're going to give me a bad name at this place. Do you know how much the employees gossip?"

" _Excuse_ me." Louis says, reaching for his cup. "I should think I was complimenting you, if anything."

Harry looks down and plays with the band of his watch. "I'm _married_ , Louis." He mumbles, glancing up to gauge the boy's reaction. Louis looks disappointed, as expected, but seems to brush it off pretty quickly, quirking an eyebrow.

"So?"

"Right. Um. We should probably get moving, then, now that you've got your drink?"

Louis shrugs. "Whatever you want, Harry." 

His tone's a bit colder than before, and Harry frowns at that, but when he gets up, right before Louis slips his sunglasses down onto his nose, Harry catches a flash of his eyes, and he looks fiercely determined. 

Harry doesn't know what to make of that.

 

\------------

**\- 1 -**

 

"So what's your wife's name?"

Harry looks over at Louis, eyebrows raised. They're in the golf cart, Louis having sped through the parking lot quite aggressively, causing more than a few people to jump out of his way to avoid getting hurt. Now they're on the green, on their way to the first hole, and Louis' still driving just a tad too fast. 

"You mind slowing down?" Harry asks, and Louis sighs. Even though he's still wearing his sunglasses, Harry can tell he's rolling his eyes. He eases up off the gas, though. 

"So?"

"So…what?"

"Her name?"

Harry turns to Louis, frowning. "Why d'you care?"

"I'm just…" Louis stops the cart, turning to face Harry. "Curious."

"It's Lisa."

"Lisa…?"

"Why do you assume she didn't take my last name?"

"Last time I heard, only like 65% of women around your age take their husband's last name."

"Why do you assume she's around my age?"

Louis, for once, is speechless, his jaw open in surprise as Harry smirks and climbs out of the golf cart, pulling his gloves out of his back pocket and sliding them on. "Get my bag, will you, Louis?"

 

\------------

**\- 2 -**

 

Harry places the ball on the tee, leaning on his club as he sizes up his swing. Louis is right behind him, and Harry can hear him shifting impatiently from foot to foot.

"I'm only doing this job so that I can get a car, y'know." Louis mutters, but purposefully loud enough for Harry to hear.

"I never asked."

"Yes, well. I could tell you were wondering."

"…Right. Sure I was."

"Niall told me players at this club tip well."

"Yeah, that's really only, y'know, if the caddies are any good."

Harry hears Louis scoff and smirks. "What are you implying, Harold?"

"That's not my name." He says, then lines himself up and swings. The ball arcs perfectly in the air, plopping down onto the green and rolling neatly into the hole. "Hole in one!" He cries victoriously, hands in the air. 

"Beginner's luck."

"I've been playing golf for ten years, babe." Harry says, walking back to the golf cart. 

"Isn't 'babe' a term of endearment?" Louis asks, right behind Harry. He hops into the driver's seat, reaching for the smoothie--that he's still barely finished a quarter of--and taking a large sip.

Harry gives Louis a look and takes the smoothie from him, putting it back in the cup holder. "Drive, Louis."

Louis just gives him a shit-eating grin as he floors it.

 

\------------

**\- 3 -**

 

"Why do you even need a new car?" Harry asks, looking through his clubs. "Got plans?"

"I wanna travel. Places. Road trips and stuff."

"Anything…specific?" Harry mumbles, pulling out his 9 iron. That should work.

"I've--well, okay, this sounds a bit cheesy, but. I've always wanted to see the Grand Canyon at sunrise?" Louis shrugs. "I dunno, just sounds romantic, I guess."

"Thought you didn't have a boyfriend."

"Well, I don't right _now_ , but--" Louis pauses, then frowns. "Wait, what do you mean 'boyfriend'?"

Harry glances over at Louis. "Oh, I mean. I just assumed--"

"Well, _don't_." Louis spits, crossing his arms. "The last thing I need is more people _assuming_ things about me."

Harry turns to the boy. "Louis, I'm--I'm sorry, I didn't mean--"

Louis shakes his head. "Forget it." He leans back against the cart. "You ready to swing, buttercup?"

"Uh…yeah."

 

\------------

**\- 4 -**

 

"Sorry about earlier." Harry mumbles, as Louis hands him a water bottle. "I didn't mean to be rude or anything. I know how hard it can be to, like. Be real with yourself."

Louis shrugs. " _I_ don't have a problem with myself. It just seems like…everyone else does. But whatever."

"Well, just so you know, I'm perfectly fine with it. You can like...whomever you want to."

"Thanks." Louis says, curtly, but there's a small smile on his face. "I just--I get defensive in times like that. I _do_ like boys. Obviously." He mutters, motioning up and down Harry's body. Harry grins.

"Obviously." 

 

\------------

**\- 5 -**

 

"What did you mean by 'right now'?" Harry asks, pulling his headband off and ruffling his curls with his hands. He looks over at Louis, who looks somewhere in between mesmerized and disgusted.

"You look like a ruffled cockatoo."

"Isn't a cockatoo naturally ruffled?"

"More ruffled than usual, then. Wow, your hair is--wow."

Harry grins at Louis. "It sure is something, isn't it? I just can't figure out how to tame it." Harry runs his hand through his hair again. "It won't stay down. Especially the top part."

"Hmm, let me see," Louis mutters, then walks up to Harry, stretching his hands up, but he can't quite reach his hands behind Harry's head. Harry chuckles. He frowns. "Go sit down." 

 

Harry bends his legs, ready to sit on the grass. "In the _cart_ , Harry." Louis says, and Harry laughs again, tripping over his own feet as he makes his way to the cart. He sits down on the seat, hair a flowy mess, and beams up at Louis. 

Louis rolls his eyes and walks over, raising his hands and then pausing a bit as he considers what to do. "Alright, just sit tight, okay?"

"Okay, _mom_." Harry mutters, and Louis pinches his cheek. While Harry cries out and rubs his pink face, Louis reaches around Harry's head and combs the top of his hair back, gathering up the top half of his hair and securing it with a rubber band around his wrist. He pulls it into a little bun and then tightens it, then pats Harry's head in a finishing gesture.

"All done." Louis says, and Harry glances at the side mirror. He lets out a loud laugh and then giggles. 

"I _love_ it. Can't believe I didn't think of this sooner, actually."

"It takes brains, not brawn, babe." Louis replies, tapping his finger against the side of his head.

"Isn't 'babe' a term of endearment?" Harry mocks, turning himself to face the front of the front of the car.

Louis rolls his eyes. "Yeah." He mumbles, starting the cart. "I guess it is."

 

\------------

**\- 6 -**

 

"Wait, is your wife Lisa Friedrich?" Louis asks, all of a sudden, just as Harry gets his ball onto the tee. 

"Uh, yeah?" Harry says, lining up his shot.

"Weird. I mean, I've never seen her wearing a ring."

"Yeah, she--" Harry freezes, then turns to face Louis. "Wait, _what_?"

"I--" Louis gives Harry a weird look. "I've seen her here. At the club. And she's never worn a ring. I mean, sure, she's worn _some_ rings, but not, like. A wedding ring."

"She comes _here_? To _this_ club?" Harry says, shocked.

"I mean, is it _that_ weird? I…like, you're _married_ , Harry. Shouldn't she be a member of this club?"

"Sure, I just. Wow." Harry says, and walks to the cart, sitting on the hood. "I didn't know. I never even saw her here."

"Well." Louis starts, walking over and plopping himself down next to Harry. "She mostly just sat around, getting drinks, talking to other glammed-up women. She hit the spa or the pool once in a while. Nothing big."

Harry lets out a long sigh. Neither one of them speak for a couple minutes.

"You're right. We're _married_. I should've known about this. I can't believe I never even realized any of this." Harry finally says.

Louis shrugs. "It's not your fault. People do…" Louis pauses, biting his lip. "People do a lot worse things when married."

"I suppose." Harry sighs again, pushing himself off the hood and walking over to the tee. He lines himself up and gets ready to swing. "I suppose." 

He doesn't make the shot.

 

\------------

**\- 7 -**

 

"You never answered my earlier question." Harry says, as Louis drives him to the next hole. 

"Which one?" Louis asks, reaching for his smoothie. He's still only halfway through.

"Why did you even order a smoothie that big?"

"I don't remember you asking me that question earlier."

"Louis."

Louis grins. "I like a drink that'll last me a while. Plus, it's healthy. Or whatever. Now what was your quote-unquote earlier question?"

"You talked about the Grand Canyon like you were going to visit it with a future boyfriend. Does that mean you're single at the moment?"

"Why?" Louis asks, biting his lip flirtatiously. "You interested?"

Harry's not too proud of the fact that he blushes quite a bit at that. "I--"

"I'm only joking, Harry, don't worry about it." Louis laughs. "I just…I haven't had the greatest of luck with relationships. They're always really passionate but short-lived. So I just hope I have someone to kiss during the sunrise. No big."

Harry raises his eyebrows. "Now there's _kissing_ involved? Scandalous."

"I know, right?" Louis replies, smiling.

 

\------------

**\- 8 -**

 

Harry doesn't know how this happened, but he's suddenly got a good view of Louis' ass and it's really hard to look away from. 

"I know the damn--ugh--ball is in here somewhere, I--fuck--got it!" Louis calls, sitting up with a dirty golf ball clutched in his hand. He turns around to look at Harry. "Success!"

Harry nods his head in recognition. He watches as Louis gets himself onto his hands and knees before standing up and feels something stir in his gut--an urge he hasn't had the pleasure of feeling for quite a while. Louis stands up and brushes off his pants, walking over to Harry. 

"This damn hole has a chip in the cup and a fucking gopher underneath it, the balls always get stuck, like, a foot below the hole."

"Good to know you're so good at fitting your fist in that far."

"Yeah, thanks, I--" Louis says, then stops in his tracks. " _Jesus_."

 

\------------

**\- 9 -**

 

Now that Harry's noticed Louis' body, it gets a lot harder for him to not notice all the other little inherently sexual things Louis does. 

Louis' lips are continuously red from that damn fruit smoothie, and Harry wants to wipe the color off, even though he knows that's not possible. He bites of a hangnail and then sucks his finger into his mouth, and Harry stares unabashedly. Whenever Louis groans in annoyance or moans when he massages his shoulder, all Harry can see in his mind are images of Louis making those same noises underneath him, shaking with pleasure. 

It's too damn much.

 

\------------

**\- 10 -**

 

"Is it bad," Harry starts, getting ready to swing, "that I really want to kiss you?" 

He hits the ball hard, watching it fly through the hair and land in a sandbank. Damn. 

Louis still hasn't responded yet, and Harry really regrets having to turn around to face him after that confession. So he doesn't say anything, just watching the shaking tops of the trees in the distance.

"No." Louis says, but it's so quiet that Harry barely hears it. "No, it's not."

Harry spins around, fast enough to stumble a bit, but catches how _shy_ Louis looks in the moment, wringing his hands and biting his lip. He glances up and then Harry sees the soft blush on his cheeks, and then his body's moving of its own accord, walking in long strides over to the golf cart. He's got a hand cupping Louis' cheek before he knows it, licking his lips when he feels Louis' pulse jack-rabbiting underneath his fingers. His skin is hot, so hot, almost burning as Harry leans in, pressing his wet lips against Louis' chapped ones. 

It's bliss--everything becomes quiet and Harry can't focus on anything but Louis below him, the way Louis' hands shoot forward to grip onto Harry's polo shirt when he licks into the boy's mouth. 

By the time they pull apart, Louis' lips are even redder than before, and Harry's got the lingering taste of fruit smoothie on his tongue.

 

\------------

**\- 11 -**

 

"Do you really even want to golf anymore?" Louis says, as they're driving to the eleventh hole. He looks over at Harry, his lips pinker than ever. "We could…do something else. Other stuff."

Harry snorts. "I'm not a quitter. I'm going to finish this."

Louis sighs. "Yeah, or you could finish _me_."

"Louis, _please_." Harry chides, but Louis just laughs as they bump along on the grass.

 

\------------

**\- 12 -**

 

"I'm going to make this really hard for you, y'know." Louis says, as Harry lines himself up for the shot. "Gonna be making dirty jokes and sexual references the entire time."

"Hit me with your best shot."

"Hmm, maybe later."

Harry misses his swing. " _Damnit_."

Louis smirks. "Told you so."

 

\------------

**\- 13 -**

 

"You're doing so awful." Louis says, tutting at the score card. He bites the end of the pencil. "I've never seen a grown man do this awful. Why're you doing so awful?"

"Well," Harry says, trying to pick a club but failing because all he can look at is the way Louis' lips are wrapped around the pencil. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Yeah, but," Louis says, glancing up and pointing to the 7 iron. "I wanted you to prove me wrong. That'd be sexy."

Harry pulls the club out. "Thanks. And I can be _plenty_ sexy, I'll have you know."

"I disagree. You haven't done anything sexy over the course of today. I, on the other hand, have been sucking on everything in sight, trying to get your attention." Harry looks up and glares at him. "Judging from your reaction, I guess you noticed." 

"You're a little shit."

"Would you be surprised to hear that you're not the first person to say that about me?"

Harry grunts and flips Louis off.

 

\------------

**\- 14 -**

 

"So, honesty is important."

"Yeah…" Harry says, cocking an eyebrow. "I'm aware."

"Like, I was honest before when I said you were doing terribly at this game."

"I remember, Louis. It was, like, barely fifteen minutes ago."

Louis stops the cart. They're in the middle of the green and he shuts the engine off, turning to Harry. "I wasn't completely honest, however, before. When we were talking about your wife."

"Oh." Harry says, pursing his lips. "Did you kiss her too?"

Louis chuckles. "No, no, of course not. But, um," his expression becomes serious. "I think someone else did. A lot."

Harry chews on his lip. "Yeah?"

"You're not surprised?" 

"I…suspected it. She didn't really try to hide the evidence of any of it, y'know? It wasn't hard to figure it out. What you said earlier about her coming to the club just confirmed it."

"Harry, I--" Louis sighs. "I'm sorry."

Harry shrugs. He's quiet for a minute before he speaks. 

 

"I picked up divorce papers earlier today."

"Oh." Louis says. " _Oh_."

"She's probably going to throw a fit. Deny the cheating allegations and everything."

"You don't seem very…upset about all of this, if you don't mind me saying."

"It's not like things were going that well, to be honest." Harry smirks. "Now it's _my_ turn to be honest, I guess. We didn't even get along that well, I think I was just so excited to be married and to get settled down and to have kids and all that. But like…" Harry glances over at Louis. "Okay, this is kind of embarrassing."

" _Please_." Louis begs, grinning. "I'm living vicariously through the tale of your crumbling marriage."

Harry laughs, a bit bitterly. "Me and Lisa, we--well, we've only had sex, um. Three times."

Louis' eyes widen. " _Three_?"

"Once on our honeymoon." Harry says, sighing. "Just once. Then another time on our first anniversary. Then another time when we both got really smashed and convinced ourselves that some mediocre sex could save our marriage."

"Damn."

"After that, we both just kind of…gave up on it? And then I found out she was screwing someone behind my back. So that just kind of finalized things, basically."

"But you said she's going to be mad about you telling her about the divorce? Why would she care if it was so imminent?"

"Well." Harry says, stretching his arms above his head. "With me, she's got a nice house, a pool, practically unlimited spending money, great credit, personal chef…do I need to continue?"

Louis cocks his head. "I can't tell if you're trying to impress me or not."

"Well it certainly impressed her." Harry mutters, then smirks. "That's why I made sure she signed a pre-nup."

 

\------------

**\- 15 -**

 

"Tell me more about yourself."

"Well, at least wine and dine me first, Mr. Styles."

"Maybe later."

Louis laughs, then bites his lip. "I have four younger sisters. I'm going to a community college right now, but that's really only because of financial reasons. I'm probably going to major in drama or theatre, maybe education? Still kind of discovering myself. The usual teenage battles."

"Close to not being a teenager, though. When's your birthday, anyways?"

"Christmas Eve."

" _No_."

" _Yes_."

"Damn. Talk about competition."

"I know. It's awful. I usually just celebrate it on New Year's Eve anyways. Just roll over onto the next eve, I guess."

"I thought you'd be the kind to want to roll over onto the next Adam."

"Ha. Funny." Louis says, shaking his head. "You're funny."

"Shit, was that a dad joke?" Harry pouts. "People tell me I tell dad jokes. I'm not even a dad yet. Do I even count?"

"Yes. Especially if you're going to play that role."

"I mean, I plan on having a kid _someday_ , but--"

"I was talking about with _me_." Louis says, giving Harry a pointed look.

" _Fuck_."

 

\------------

**\- 16 -**

 

"So, I have a question."

"Hit me, Styles."

"Oooh, a spanking?"

"Can it. Now give me this question."

"Okay." Harry says, leaning against the cart. "Age, occupation, favorite color, favorite animal, favorite fruit, and…hmm, favorite hole?" Harry grins.

Louis rolls his eyes. "Copycat. Plus, you know the answers to, like, half of those questions already."

"I know the answers to _two_ of those questions."

"Yes, well." Louis sighs. "Okay. 19 and a half, occasional golf caddy, dark red, cats, I'm not sure about the fruit, and…I don't know."

"You don't know your favorite hole?" Harry says, surprised. "C'mon, that was the perfect setup for another dirty joke."

"Shut up."

 

\------------

**\- 17 -**

 

"I wish I had a popsicle right now."

"Hmm." Harry says, distracted. He's more focused on his shot at the moment, but he humors Louis anyway. "Why?"

"Because it's hot outside." Louis pouts. "And I want something phallic to suck on."

Harry misses his shot again. "God _damnit_ , Louis."

Louis grins. "I said I wasn't going to make this easy for you. Why are you surprised?"

"You still have that fucking smoothie."

"Ah, yes!" Louis says, skipping to the cart. "I almost forgot about that." 

He picks up the cup, which has just a little bit left in it now, and eagerly sucks the smoothie down. Harry watches him intently, and Louis smirks, hollowing his cheeks a little more every time, moaning as he swallows. Harry doesn't say anything until Louis finishes his drink, sucking on nothing more than air. He lets the straw slip out of his mouth, a little burp following right after, which unfortunately shatters the illusion pretty quickly.

Harry laughs and Louis follows right after, Harry walking over to where Louis' leaning against the cart.

 

"Y'know, that smoothie looked really delicious."

"Mmm," Louis agrees, licking his lips. "It was."

"Mind if I get another taste?"

"Help yourself."

This time, it's Louis who instigates the kiss, pulling Harry in close, his hands tightening around the curls in Harry's hair. Harry moans, hands settling on Louis' waist, and kisses him harder, sucking on his tongue gently. Louis' practically melting in his arms, the two of them getting so into the kiss that neither one of them notice the golf cart that pulls up next to them.

"Hey, kids!" A gruff voice yells. "Get a room and get off the green!"

Harry pulls away from Louis. "Shit." He says, then breaks into giggles as him and Louis jump into the cart, speeding away.

 

\------------

**\- 18 -**

 

"Look, it's your favorite hole!" Louis says, as they pull up to the eighteenth. It's calm and shady, a row of trees planted near the fence. 

"I'm sure I'll have a new favorite soon." Harry smirks, then grabs Louis' hand. "C'mon."

"I thought you said you weren't a quitter." Louis gasps, as Harry pushes him up against a tree, hiding them from the green, between the fence and the trunk.

"Oh, I'll play this hole." Harry mutters, pulling Louis' polo out from where it's tucked into his khakis and sliding his hands underneath until they're rubbing over warm, tan skin. He leans in close to Louis' ear, his breath hot on Louis' face. "Right after I play with yours."

" _God_ ," Louis moans, jumping up a bit so he can wrap his legs around Harry's waist. "That's _so_ fucking cheesy, you piece of shit--"

Harry cuts him off by laughing, then pulling him into another intense kiss. He fucks into Louis' mouth with his tongue, his right hand working furiously at Louis' button and zipper, pulling his pants down to mid-thigh so that his underwear is out in the open, these tight white briefs that're a wonderful contrast to the color of his skin. 

"God, you're so _gorgeous_." Harry breathes, using his torso to push into Louis so that he's held up by Harry's body while Harry gets his own pants down to his ankles. He then wraps his palms around Louis' thighs, spreading them open as he leans further into Louis' space till their cocks are pressed together, the friction far too addictive for Harry to slow his pace down. 

 

They keep grinding into each other, Louis crossing his ankles behind Harry's back, bucking into the press of Harry's erection, continuously moaning as the head of his cock rubs against the material of his underwear. 

"Harry, I--I need," Louis sputters, and Harry nods eagerly.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry agrees. "Help me out, babe?" He asks, pressing two fingers to Louis' bottom lip. Louis groans as he sucks the pad of Harry's fingers into his mouth, tracing a figure-8 with his tongue around and between Harry's fingers as Harry feeds them further into his mouth. He bites at them, gently, before sucking on them even harder, waiting until Harry gets the signal and pulls them out, shining. 

Harry pulls Louis' underwear down in the back with his other hand, sliding his slick fingers against Louis' crack, pressing their open mouths together as Louis whimpers and pushes back against Harry. 

"More," he speaks, into Harry's waiting mouth, and Harry obliges, pressing one cool fingertip against Louis' hole, not completely pushing it in, just to tease, but circling around Louis' entrance with his middle finger, keeping up the pace until Louis is cussing in annoyance.

"Harry, _please_ , touch me, I need--" Louis begs, and Harry pulls Louis' cock out of his briefs, his hand more than large enough to completely encompass Louis' thick, pink cock, leaking at the tip and so, _so_ hard. 

"So pretty, Louis, so eager for me," Harry mumbles, kissing Louis hard as Louis bucks up into his grip, fucking in and out of Harry's fist until he's shaking, positively quivering, giving just a few more weak thrusts before he's coming over Harry's hand. "God, Harry, _god_ ," Louis moans, high-pitched and breathless, practically vibrating with pleasure. Harry hums in approval, gently thumbing over the head of Louis' cock, watching his body twitch with sensitivity until Louis wiggles his hips in an attempt to get Harry to stop.

"Beautiful," Harry says, quietly, without really meaning to, and watches Louis smile a little bit, eyes still shut, breathing hard.

"Fuck," Louis murmurs, staying still until his pulse finally slows down. Then he lets his legs slide down Harry's body, resting on the ground as Harry leans down to wipe his dirty hand off on the grass. He pulls Harry up by his shirt collar, kissing him intensely as he flips them around, pressing Harry into the tree. "My turn."

 

He gets onto his knees quickly, yanking Harry's briefs down and taking Harry's cock into his mouth before Harry can really comprehend what's happening.

"Holy _shit_ ," Harry cusses, his head hitting the tree trunk as Louis takes him down all the way, his nose brushing against the curls at Harry's crotch. Louis sucks hard, tonguing the vein at the bottom of Harry's dick as he slides off before he suckles at the head until Harry's mumbling incoherently, his fingers twisted in Louis' hair, shining golden in the sunlight, even under the shade of the trees. It's messy, definitely, but Louis' enthusiasm more than makes up for the lack of finesse, and Harry feels like he's going to come way sooner than he expected. 

"Louis, I'm so close," Harry mutters, blushing a bit, but Louis nods, jacking Harry off furiously, waiting until the last possible second to press his lips to Harry's slit, so a little bit of come gets on his cheek and chin before he's able to swallow Harry's release down, humming happily the entire while. He pulls away, swiping his thumb over the come on his face, sucking it down eagerly, eyes locked with Harry's the entire time.

 

Harry reaches down, brushing his fingers along Louis' cheekbone. "You're going to be the absolute death of me, Louis Tomlinson."

Louis' eyelashes flutter as Harry traces over his face. "Remember when you asked me about my favorite hole on this course?" He blinks up at Harry, biting his lip and smiling. "Yeah, mine's definitely the eighteenth too."

 

\------------


	3. Epilogue

\------------

 

By the time they make it back to to main building, they're absolutely giggling into each other's arms, Louis tucked comfortably into Harry's side. Liam and Zayn are at the front desk, having what looks like some sort of intense whispering competition against each other, but they both shut up as soon as Harry and Louis walk in.

"Harry? A word." Liam calls, and Harry walks over with Louis, still pink-cheeked and bubbly.

"What happened to being professional?" He asks, and Liam frowns at him.

"You're one to talk." He says, and spins his computer monitor around, showing Harry and Louis a very high-quality video recording of the shenanigans they'd just been up to behind the trees at the eighteenth.

 

"Liam, _really_?" Harry whines. "A camera? _There_?"

Zayn rolls his eyes. "It's the resident make-out point of the club, Haz. All the kids go there to, y'know. Canoodle." He wiggles his fingers a bit. 

"We installed a camera there at request of the parents." Liam adds, and scowls. "Now I have this _wonderful_ footage of you and Mr. Tomlinson here engaging in some very non-teenage things."

"On the contrary, Mr. Payne." Louis speaks up, leaning on the counter. "I'd say those were some _very_ teenage things we engaged in."

Liam looks like he's ready to shoot Louis. Harry and Zayn are trying their hardest to bite back their laughter.

"Now," Louis says, leaning in even closer. "How possible would it be for me to get a copy of this?"

 

\------------

**Author's Note:**

> wow guys what a ride amazign
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/slashter_fic) or [tumblr](http://slashter.tumblr.com)!!! if you want xoxox


End file.
